<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught with My Brother's Best Friend (Abandoned) by golden_meadow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787204">Caught with My Brother's Best Friend (Abandoned)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_meadow/pseuds/golden_meadow'>golden_meadow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JATP/ Reader [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends to Lovers, Comforting Luke, Dom!Luke, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Porn, Porn With Plot, Reggie's sister, Sunset Curve, The guys never died, a little kinky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:22:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_meadow/pseuds/golden_meadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Reggie's twin sister, even if you are a little younger, he has always been a little overprotective of you but nothing compares to how he treats you when you around the band. You finally graduated a year early so you can put more effort into helping to manage the band and have finally started to get them bigger gigs One day when most of the guys are out doing whatever you go into the studio and see Luke writing a new song but all of a sudden you hear him sing your name and know that things can no longer stay this way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby / Reader, Luke Patterson/ Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JATP/ Reader [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One of the Guys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok, so this is my first fic so I don't really know what I am doing but I hope to get better. Feel free to leave any critiques positive or negative.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I can't believe they said that,". I choke out as I wrap my hands around Luke as tears pour out of his eyes.</p><p>Luke has just run out on his parents because they don’t believe in him. He has nowhere to go so he comes to my house where he immediately falls into my arms and allows himself to cry. His fists ball up into my t-shirt.</p><p>"I just- I didn't know where to go; I just can't live with them if it means leaving you guys behind,". He whispers into my shoulder.</p><p>"I know; you can stay here; I would never want you to give up your dreams. You all have worked too hard. Just take the couch my parents won't care. Someone is almost always crashing on the couch and they are too busy fighting to ever even notice,". I say breaking the embrace to stare into his eyes.</p><p>He stares back into my eyes; looking relieved because deep down he knew that if he couldn't stay with me he would be on the streets.</p><p>We make our way around the back to the garage and set up the couch. Neither of us spoke but there was no need; Luke is far too proud to start crying again and I know that if I press him at all on the topic and he would start crying.</p><p>Once his small backpack was all unpacked the two of us just sat on the couch; neither one wanting to break the silence.</p><p>"So do you want me to order a Pizza; I think Reg is working right now so we will be able to get whatever gross topping you are in the mood, for,". I say with a sheepish smile.<br/>
"They are not that gross; there is nothing wrong with peanut butter on pizza,". He protests.</p><p>"If you are putting peanut butter on our pizza then I will be the one picking the move tonight,". I argue as I reach for the phone.</p><p>I call the pizza place and luckily Reggie's shift is almost over so he can just bring it home with him. I also call the other guys so that we could hang and keep Luke's mind off of everything.<br/>
Once everyone had got here I decided to start the movie; A New Hope of course; it was Luke's favorite movie and tonight was about him. Even though I would prefer a rom-com but I doubt that any of the guys would actually stay to watch. I made my way over to Luke's lap; the best seat in the house. After all, he did snuggle me whenever I got scared, it didn't matter that he hogs the popcorn.</p><p>As I sat down he wraps his arms around me. Nothing felt better than his hug; but I know that this one isn't about me it is so that he feels like he won't lose the one thing he cares about most in the entire world, the band.</p><p>I can feel Reggie's eyes staring through the back of my head because of the way Luke's hands are on my lower back. I always want to yell at him that there is no need because we are literally just best-friends and are each other's entire world; it's completely platonic ... maybe. Who am I kidding, I am head over heels in love with him, but I can't say anything because he doesn't feel the same, and I can't bear to lose him.</p><p>I reach over for a slice of his peanut butter pizza and to my surprise, it doesn't make me instantly vomit. Even though I tease him for his gross food choices I secretly love them, but I can't let him know that because there is no need to further inflate his ego.</p><p>Suddenly he leans over and whispers in my ear "Thank you, for everything, I'd be nothing without you-".</p><p>He looks like he wants to continue but I just nod, cutting him off. Not wanting to say what we were both thinking.</p><p>"I know; we'd be nothing without each other,". I whisper back to make sure no lingering ears were listening back.</p><p>Now Reggie would literally kill me if he heard that second part. While he was my other half there are just things I can't tell my brother. Especially because he would kill me if I ever mentioned a crush or anything that I wouldn't feel comfortable telling my parents.</p><p>Like last weekend when Luke snuck me out of my window at 3 am to go clubbing. I wore a less than modest outfit and Luke didn't tell me to cover up. He didn't compliment my body but still made me feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. If Reggie was with me there would be no sneaking out and I would be dressed like I was going to church.</p><p>As the movie started to end I felt the tension in Luke's core begin to lessen and I couldn't help but smile knowing that I did exactly what he needed.</p><p>All of a sudden Alex pipes up with "Let's play a game,".</p><p>Reggie instantly jumps out of his bean bag and yells "Yes finally!".</p><p>After a few minutes of bickering, we decided on playing a simple game of never have I ever. I was super fucking freaked out knowing that Luke would not shy away from exposing all of mine and his dirty little secrets. Not looking forward to the lecture that I was going to get from Reginald later I reluctantly agree.</p><p>Bobby goes first by saying "Never have I ever tried one of Luke's food monsters and actually enjoyed it enough to eat it again,”.</p><p>Luke and I both put our fingers down. I hoped he wouldn't notice but he instantly yells "I knew it, you just couldn't admit to my genius,”.</p><p>"Well they aren't all awful, but I didn't want to tell you because it would obviously go to your head and it looks like I was right,”. I say with a giggle.</p><p>Luke responds by rolling his eyes and biting his lip. God, it is so hot when he does that. I swear he only does it because it makes him a million times hotter.</p><p>"Alright my turn; never have I ever had my first kiss,". Reggie says with a big smile that starts to turn to a frown as everyone puts their finger down.</p><p>"What the hell guys; seriously all of you. Y/N we have some talking to do later. Like when did that happen,". He says.</p><p>"I don't think this is the time to detail all of my romantic endeavors,". I responded.</p><p>That received a chuckle from Bobby.</p><p>Luke starts to say "Never have I ever snuck out just to hook up with someone,".</p><p>That mother fucker knows exactly what he's doing. I only told him that so that I could be safe. I wouldn't want to hook up with a random guy and have no one know my whereabouts. I would say that it doesn't count because he most certainly had but, he was practically never home so there was no sneaking required.</p><p>"You bitch,". I whisper as I put a finger down, at least I wasn't alone because Bobby also put his finger down.</p><p>Reggie looked like he was gonna puke but he didn't want to say anything because at this point there were some things he just didn't want to know.</p><p>Then Luke interjected with "How about you put a finger down for each time you've done it,". He says with a little smirk.</p><p>"Are you trying to lose a finger?". I quip as I shove My elbow into his side.</p><p>The game continues for a few more rounds until Alex and Bobby decide that it is time to head home. By that time it is like 3 in the morning and the guys had school in the morning. I had work but it's not much better; at least I get to sleep until 9 instead of 6.</p><p>Luke leaned over to me and asked "Would you mind spending the night out here with me?".</p><p>"Of course; as long as you don't wake me up when you leave,". I respond.</p><p>Reg begins to interject so that he can veto the idea after his newfound knowledge that I'm not so innocent.</p><p>"Don't worry Reg the only thing that will happen between us will be in his dreams,". I say shooing him away.</p><p>He reluctantly left but made sure to make it clear that he would murder Luke in cold blood if he so much as touched me.</p><p>"So I don't have any clothes out here and I don't want to go in because I will probably wake my parents up so-" I said.</p><p>"Fine, you can have one of my shirts,". He said with a roll of his eyes.</p><p>It takes everything in me not to start blushing. The shirt that he grabbed is one of his black Sunset Curve ones with the cut off sleeves. I may have like 10 of these but it's different when it is his. It feels like when I wear it I'm never apart from him.</p><p>We both eventually make it to bed. He makes sure to hold me close but it makes sense because it’s the middle of winter with no heating.</p><p>I wake up the next day with his hands cupping my breasts. I'm sure he didn't mean to do it. I mean we are both asleep so he's probably dreaming that I'm like Princesse Leia or just some other girl he has a crush on.</p><p>When he wakes up he immediately knows what he has done and jumps up hoping I was asleep. I'm not but he doesn't need to know that. I can fake it until he leaves then I can get ready for work and pretend that it never happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I finally hear the door shut and can take a sigh of relief; what the actual fuck just happened.</p><p>There was no way he meant to do that.</p><p>At least not to me.</p><p>I immediately take a long cold shower to make me forget what just happened. I throw my hair up into a high ponytail, put my uniform on, and jumped into the van so that I could drive to work. I absolutely love that van. It took months of saving up to afford it. I love the vibrant logo for Sunset Curve that Luke and I had spray painted onto. How else are we supposed to get the word out?<br/>I worked for what felt like forever but it was only an 8-hour shift so I was back by like 5;  long after the guys got back from class so I was sure to run into Luke. I mean I did offer to let him stay with me but I can't help but think that things are changing and not for the better. We have had so many sleepovers before and nothing like this ever happened. Well, most times Reggie ended up wiggling himself in between us. I didn't mind back then and now I kinda wish he did stay last night because now I feel like shit.</p><p>I go through the back door because it is closest to my room and at least then I can collect my thoughts before seeing the guys. I start to turn the knob but I look up and see that Reggie is already pulling the door open from me.</p><p>"Hey, y/n how was work today?". He chirps as he pulls me into a hug.</p><p>Reggie has always been sweet like that. He knows that our parents won't bother to ask. I doubt they are even home.</p><p>"Pretty good; I'm gonna go get changed. I’ll talk to you in a bit,". I reply.</p><p>I quickly shuffle into my room and change into something a bit more my style. I was able to put on eyeliner and a t-shirt instead of a blouse. It felt so good. After taking my hair down I went out back so that I could hear the guys practice for a little bit.</p><p>Once I walked in I could hear them playing 'Now or Never", it is my absolute favorite. I don't know why but it always puts a smile on my face.</p><p>"Hey y/n,". Luke says with a smile.</p><p>Fuck, how do words work again? Why did I think that this would be easy?</p><p>"Hey guys; I think I'm just gonna listen to ya'll for a little I need to relax,". I say as I sit down on the couch.</p><p>"Hey! we all know that it's my couch, I'll allow it just this once for you princess,". He says, smirking.</p><p>Ok so I know that we banter all the time but he has never called me princess. It's not even like he is referring to me as a princess. He called me 'princess'.</p><p>"I don't know about that, it is pretty comfortable, not sure if I'm ever going to get up, You're gonna have to make me,”. I say grinning back at him.</p><p>"Yeah, just wait, I will,". He says as he starts strumming on his guitar.</p><p>Holy Fuck he is hot. No, we are just friends, we always talk like this. I can think he is attractive without being attracted to him. Yeah, that sounds right.</p><p>After a few hours of practice, the guys go inside to get some snacks and Luke immediately turns to me once they leave and says; "Hey do we need to talk about last night?".</p><p>We both laid down on the pullout couch.</p><p>"No why would we?". I say doing my best to seem clueless.</p><p>"Oh nothing just making sure I didn't take that game too far,". he says with a chuckle.</p><p>"Nah, he was bound to find out eventually; I think I'm dancing the line between him not wanting to get involved and him wanting to beat my ass,". I say staring back at him.<br/>"That would be a shame you have such a nice ass,". he says as he gives it a light tap.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on we all know that Alex has the best ass out of all of us, "I say with a teasing smirk on my face.</p><p>He smiles and rolls his eyes as the rest of the guys walk in with a bag of chips and some coke.</p><p>We eat and gossip for a bit before it was time to sleep. Luckily tomorrow was Saturday so we got to relax. The unspoken rule between us is that on Saturdays unless we have a gig we will have the days to ourselves to relax and for them to catch up on schoolwork.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again give me any critiques or suggestions they are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unheard Lyrics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I always wake up early on Saturdays because the is always so much to do. I usually need to clean up on them because the guys can't clean for the life of them. I make my way down to the garage when I hear Luke.</p><p>I mean I know that Luke spends his Saturdays writing music but this song was different, it was full of yearning. Quite frankly it was the most beautiful song that he has ever written. </p><p>I tried to stay quiet because I had a feeling that I wasn't supposed to hear this song but I couldn't help but listen to it.</p><p>Then I heard something I never expected to hear;</p><p>"I'm in love with the way she smiles</p><p> the way she tosses her hair</p><p> the ways she knows just what to say</p><p> I'm in love with you y/n</p><p> more than you'd ever know-" Luke sang in his raspy voice.</p><p>As if I couldn't be any more of a fuck up I lost my footing and pushed open the door.</p><p>We both just stood there in silence not knowing what to say. He took a soft step forward as to not scare me, quite frankly I don't know what was stopping me from turning around and walking out that door.</p><p>But I do know it's the way he looks at me like I'm the only person in the world, the way he knows just how to push my buttons, the way he makes me smile.</p><p>I am in love with him but I'm too scared to do anything about it. I was afraid that he never felt the same way.</p><p>But he does and now I don't know what to say.</p><p>He eventually makes his way to me and puts his hands on my shoulder.</p><p>We look into each other's eyes and I feel like my head is going to explode </p><p>I start to lean in and our lips meet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I know this chapter is incredibly short but the next chapter will be full of smut and super long. It should be updated tomorrow hopefully.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Be a Good Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so I'm sorry that this update took longer than anticipated. I had it mostly written but had a health scare for a little so I didn't have the time to finish but it's here now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We stood there completely wrapped in each other's arms. </p><p>His strong hand reached up and started to reach up and delicately trace around my jaw; while the other began to intertwine with my hair. </p><p>A soft moan began to escape from my lips before he started to speak, "Are you sure that you are ok with this; don't do it out of pity."</p><p>"I've never wanted to do anything more; I could never pity you, Patterson."</p><p>He almost didn't let you finish because he cut you off by forcing our lips back together.</p><p>He pulled away for a second to pull off his shirt; you could only stand there in awe; he may act like he's conceited and thinks that he's hot, but he's so more than that. He's adorable when his ring gets caught on his shirt and he takes the extra time to not rip it.</p><p>"You liking what ya see because I would like to start seeing a little more too," Luke said interrupting my gaze as he started gently pulling at my shirt.</p><p>I swiftly pulled off my shirt and stepped out of my pants. </p><p>"Fuck," He whispered while biting his lips.</p><p>"Yes sir," I responded without hesitation, god I hate what he does to me. I think I would legitimately do anything he asked me to.</p><p>"Well I guess I really am lucky, I found an obedient little bitch." He said as he picked me up and tossed me onto the couch.</p><p>"I can't believe that I'm just another one of your whores that you fuck into this couch; did you really think that I wouldn't find the used condoms in the bathroom," I said with a slight smirk forming on my lips.</p><p>"I guess you still have a little bit to learn; I said I liked you as obedient not as a slut with a dirty mouth. Someone has to teach you a lesson," He spits in your face before dragging you over his lap.</p><p>"Did you really think I forgot of all of the times I drove your ass around just so that you could get fucked."He whispered in your ear before pulling your panties down and rewarding your ass with a hard smack.</p><p>It felt so good; his calloused fingers tracing around your skin; sending shivers up your spine. After every hard smack, he would trace the indents that his rings made.</p><p>I could feel my pussy dripping wet; I just know that I'm all over his jeans right now and I honestly couldn't give a fuck.</p><p>"Dirty Girl!" He exclaimed as his fingers finally reached your pulsating pussy.</p><p>"Well you can't be the only one having fun," he said as he forced me onto my knees.</p><p>I started to remove his belt and pull down his jeans. I let my fingers trace around his bulge giving him a fraction of the frustration that I felt moments ago.</p><p>When I felt like he finally had enough I pulled down the waistband of his boxers. His dick came out smacking against his abs. </p><p>I don't know what I was expecting but I certainly didn't expect it to be this big; I mean I don't think it will even fit.</p><p>I started to grab the base of his dick when he grabbed me by the hair and forced my head down.</p><p>All he said was "I know you can do better, lets not pretend that I didn't catch you sucking Bobby's dick just last week."</p><p>Once he was satisfied he started to stroke my hair and tell me; "You did such a good job I know it's hard, don't worry it's your turn,"  </p><p>He really is night and day, one minute he's telling me what a dirty slut I am and the next he is showering me with praises.</p><p>He laid me down on the couch and started to spread my legs. He started kissing my inner thighs up and down, leaving purple marks, a trace of where he's been.</p><p>I couldn't help but moan.</p><p>"Do you like that princess, do you like being all mine," He whispered into my legs</p><p>I couldn't answer; I mean I tried to but each time all that came out were incoherent words.</p><p>"If you want me to taste your pretty pussy then you need to use your words," He commanded.</p><p>"Yes, yes I'm all yours," I gasped out</p><p>"Yes, who?" He said in a stern voice.</p><p>"Yes sir," I said.</p><p>He took that as an invitation to start working one finger into my pussy. It felt like heaven feeling his calloused fingers trace around my folds. I pushed my hips down to gin more friction but his firm hand grabbed my hips.</p><p>"Don't be a greedy little bitch, you lake what I give you." He said as he lowered his mouth back down.</p><p>His tongue felt like heaven, he knew just what you liked. Swirling his tongue on your clit in unison with his thumb as his index and middle fingers pumped in and out of you.</p><p>You could feel your orgasm building so you began to say, "Can, can I please," </p><p>"Yes, just be quit your brother is still home. You don't want him to hear all about how you are my dirty little slut."</p><p>You felt your orgasm continue to build until you finally came all over his fingers.</p><p>He pulled them out of you then pushed them into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around them before shoving them into my mouth.</p><p>"You really taste so delicious princess, I thought you deserved a taste." He said as he pulled them out leaving behind a pop.</p><p>We both kind of just sat there in awe for a few minutes before he said, "So I know that was a lot and you really did great, but I was hoping, you know I know it is big and I don't want to hurt you, and I know that you already did so good for me-"</p><p>"Yes, I want to," I said starring into his eyes as I grabbed his cheek.</p><p>We both kinda just got sucked into another kiss; just as passionate if not more than the first. His fingers traced down my spine and back up to cup my breasts. While my hands were tracing the muscles along his back. Memorizing the way every ridge felt.</p><p>He laid me down and asked one more time "Are you ok?"</p><p>I nodded in response.</p><p>He had already put a condom on when he started to push into me. I truly felt like I was being split in two but It felt so good. He had found I steady rhythm and moan were being heard coming from both of our mouths. Short whispers of praises started to be heard when the guys had walked in.</p><p>"What the fuck are you doing with my sister Patterson!" Reggie yelled as he dropped his base. Luke and I both reached for the nearest clothes in order to preserve some form of decency.</p><p>"I trusted you," He said with a defeated look on his face. </p><p>Luke got up and started to say "Look Reggie I'm sorry but it's not like I was-" When he was interrupted by Bobby's fist.</p><p>Bobby and I may have been casually fucking but we were in no way exclusive.</p><p>"What the fuck Bobby, it's not like he punched you when he walked in on us." I scolded as I helped Luke up.</p><p>"Him too Y/N," He said.</p><p>"Look Reg I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but-"</p><p>"Don't call me that," He said as he stormed out of the studio.</p><p>I got up and started to call out for him.</p><p>"So really both of," Alex said with a disappointed look on his face.</p><p>"I mean, Reggie had only one rule for the band. No fucking his sister, and the only one who didn't beak it is the gay one. You have to understand how he feels." He said as he walked out.</p><p>"At least I wasn't caught dick deep in her, we were at least a little sneaky," Bobby said as he followed Alex.</p><p>Once again Luke was left alone and hurt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like a little bit of fluff is needed to balance out last chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Reggie please,” I said as I caught up to him.</p><p>“No, I asked one thing if you. I never really cared what you did with people. I never shamed you or shut you out. How could you do this to me? I trusted you, they are all that I have and you took that from me,” Reggie said as he turned away from me.</p><p>Reggie fiddles with his fingers as he stares at his purple shoelaces.</p><p>“That is where you are wrong; I didn’t do anything to you I am my own person and this was a decision that I made; it doesn’t affect you,” I respond with a defeated look on my face.</p><p>“But it does, they are my family and you are my family it just feels wrong,” He replies as he pulls his hands apart.</p><p>I sit down next to him and say “I understand but I really like Luke and I think I have for a long time. I just wish that you hadn’t found out that way,”</p><p>“What about Bobby?” Reggie said starring me down.</p><p>“Oh, that was just you know fun. I don’t really have a reason,” I said looking at the ground.</p><p>Reggie moves his hand up so that it sits on my shoulder and he starts to lean on me. </p><p>Reggie may have been upset at me but deep done he knew that we could only rely on each other; everyone has either given up on us or left. We may have the guys now but we are first-hand witnesses of love not being an unbreakable force.</p><p>We sit there for a while before he got up to go clear his head some more.</p><p>I made my way back to the studio to see how Luke was doing. </p><p>Once I open the door I saw him sitting on the couch.</p><p>“Hey Patterson,” I say as I flash a smile as I sit down next to him.</p><p>“So how did it go,” He says as he places his hand on my upper thigh.</p><p>"You know; it's Reggie he can never really stay mad. I mean he understands but he just feels weird," I say as I glance up into his eyes.</p><p>"I get it," He responds as he pushes the hair out of my face.</p><p>We stare into each other's eyes for a few moments before the guys shuffled into the room.</p><p>"Ok, so if this is going to happen you guys need to answer a few questions," Alex says whilst glaring at Luke.</p><p>Luke turned away from me to say, "Whatever man, fire away,".</p><p>Regged starts with "How long?".</p><p>"Well, today was the first day for everything; even admission of feelings. I think they were there for a while before," I say as I adjusted my position.</p><p>Luke flashes me a cocky smile as I finally admitted that I had liked him for a while. I respond with a shove to his muscular arm; god I miss it when he holds me.</p><p>"Are you exclusive?" Bobby questions.</p><p>"Yes, try any shit and you are as good as dead," Luke said staring Bobby down as he wrapped his arm around my waist.</p><p>I could feel his fingers stretching as pulling at the hem of my shirt, well it's his but I doubt he'll ever actually get it back from me. Scared to show any form of affection in front of Reggie all I could do was shift so that I could feel the warmth radiating off of him.</p><p>"Jesus dude I was only kidding," Bobby said as he tenses up.</p><p>"Alright you guys got your questions but we really need to practice. We still have a gig tomorrow," Alex says as he goes to set up.</p><p>"I'll leave you guys then," I say as I head up to my room.</p><p>Once I made it there I completely collapsed. I mean holy shit I can't believe that Luke actually likes me and that the guys caught us. I will never get another minute alone with him again, but each minute that I do will make everything worth it.</p><p>I pulled his shirt off; leaving only my lace bra and sweatpants on. I pulled the muscle tee up to my chest; it smelled intoxicating. I started to drift off to sleep wishing that he was here with me.</p><p>I woke up to Luke gently whispering "Good morning princess," into my ear.</p><p>I got up and went to straddle his lap; his hand sat on my lower back. His calloused fingers traced along my back. I had one hand in his hair fluffing it up and twisting my fingers around strands of it. I take my free hand and bring it to his slowly twisting at one of his rings.</p><p>I love his rings; I mean how could I not. They are all so special, the way he mad makes them and engraves them with important dates. Our whole lives are remembered by his fingers.</p><p>Our eyes meet and he pulls his hand up so that it sits on my cheek. </p><p>"You do know that if you want one all you need to do is ask nicely," He says as his fingers caress my cheek.</p><p>"I could never, they are so important to you," I respond as I gaze back into his eyes.</p><p>"You do realize that you are more important, here have this one," he says as he pulls a ring off of his middle finger.</p><p>"This one is from the first gig that you booked for us. I made it out of a spoon that I snagged from one of the tables," He continues</p><p>"It's not going to fit me, but I love the thought that was an amazing night. It was actually one of the nights where I started to have feelings for you. I mean how could I not when I saw you all bouncy and adorable on stage." I said as I gave his hair one last fluff and got up.</p><p>Luke rolled his eyes and walked over to my dresser and pulled out a silver change that he used to string the ring on. He walks up behind me and put it around my neck.</p><p>He leaned  into my ear and whispers "This should work love,"</p><p>He needs to stop with the names it seriously makes me week in the knees.</p><p>"I love it, Patterson," I say as I turn around and plant a soft kiss on his lips.</p><p>"But, you do need to go I need to get ready for tonight," I continued.</p><p>"Why can't I stay, I mean we could have some fun we have a few hours," He responded by putting his hand around my waist.</p><p>"Because Reggie is home and if he ever catches us again I'm worried he won't be as forgiving," I reply.</p><p>"Right," Luke responds as he walks out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>